the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Castle in the Sky
|image= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E10-03-Sara Howard.jpg |imagecaption= "Kreizler, Moore, and Sara track down the killer, saving Joseph, and killing Connor."[https://thealienist.com/map/castle-in-the-sky ‘The Alienist’ Crime Report] |episodeNumber= 10 |airDate= March 26, 2018 |writer= Caleb Carr (based on the book by) Cary Joji Fukunaga (teleplay by) John Sayles (teleplay by) Chase Palmer (teleplay by) |director= Jamie Payne |previousEpisode= Requiem |nextEpisode= The Angel of Darkness }} [https://www.turner.com/pressroom/united-states/tnt/alienist/alienist-episode-synopses ‘The Alienist’ Episode Synopses on Turner Pressroom] is the tenth episode of ‘The Alienist.’ It premiered on Monday, March 26, 2018, at 9 p.m. ET/PT across TNT platforms. Synopsis Kreizler (Daniel Brühl) confronts the demons of his past. Moore (Luke Evans) tells Sara (Dakota Fanning) the truth. Connor (David Wilmot) takes matters into his own hands. The team closes in on the killer as time is running out. Cast Starring * Daniel Brühl as Dr. Laszlo Kreizler * Luke Evans as John Schuyler Moore * Dakota Fanning as Sara Howard * Robert Wisdom as Cyrus Montrose * Douglas Smith as Marcus Isaacson * Matthew Shear as Lucius Isaacson * Matt Lintz as Stevie Taggert * Brian Geraghty as Theodore Roosevelt * Q'orianka Kilcher as Mary Palmer (credit only) Guest Starring * David Wilmot as Captain Connor * Bill Heck as John Beecham * Grace Zabriskie as John's Grandmother * Jackson Gann as Joseph * Daisy Bevan as Esther * Katie Brayben as Edith Roosevelt * Lily-Rose Aslandogdu as Alice Roosevelt * Ted Levine as Thomas Byrnes Co-Starring * Tim Barlow as Mr. Kriezler * Billy Barratt as Ted Roosevelt Jr. * Rupert Turnbull as Kermit Roosevelt * Art Burnett as Thomas Connor * Nicola Stephenson as Maebh Connor * Ben Lamb as Jack Astor * Kata Pálfi as Nurse * Zsolt Páll as Bath House Cop * Simone Alberghini as Don Giovanni (Opera Singer) * Jan Stáva as Leporello (Opera Singer) * Nino Surguladze as Donna Elvira (Opera Singer) * Pavel Svingr as Commendatore (Opera Singer) * Robert Gill as Hatter * Simon Harvey as Bath House Caretaker * Edward Saunders as Paresis Hall Boy * Harvey Weedon as New Paresis Hall Boy * Sonny Charlton as New Paresis Hall Boy #3 * Anson Boon as New Paresis Hall Boy #5 Quotes :John Moore: "I've looked from everywhere. Please, help me save this boy." :Sara Howard: "The Feast of John the Baptist. It's six days from now." :John Moore: "We don't have much time." :Dr. Kreizler: "He's changing. The ritual is changing." :Dr. Kreizler: "Now, John. Let's go!" :Joseph: "Help! Help me!" :John Moore: "Here’s to you, here’s to me. May we never disagree. But if we do, hell with you. Here’s to me." :Dr. Kreizler: "We can either let it haunt us for the rest of our lives, or we can accept it and use the memory of our pain to help others." Gallery |-|Promotional Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-10-01-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-10-02-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-10-03-Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-10-04-Lucius.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-10-05-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-10-06-Sara.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Episode Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E10-01-Laszlo Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E10-02-Roosevelt Family.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E10-03-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E10-04-Marcus Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E10-05-Laszlo Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E10-06-Dr-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E10-07-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E10-08-Stevie Taggert.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E10-09-Joseph Moore and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E10-10-Joseph Moore and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E10-11-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E10-12-Joseph.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E10-13-Moore and Beecham.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E10-14-Kreizler and Moore.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x10-01-Music.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-02-Dinner.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-03-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-04-Chicken.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-05-Maxie Blood.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-06-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-07-Crowd.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-08-Bath House Pool.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-09-Police Officers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-10-Moore and Boys.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-11-Bath House Police.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-12-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-13-Dead Maxie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-14-Police Officers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-15-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-16-Roosevelt-Armory.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-17-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-18-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-19-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-20-Maxie Covered Corpse.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-21-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-22-NYC Street.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-23-Moore Headquarters.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-24-Moore-Sara-Headquarters.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-25-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-26-Moore-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-27-Sara-Moore-Kissing.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-28-Roosevelt-Headquarters.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-29-Candlestick.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-30-Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-31-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-32-Sara-Laszlo-Kreizler House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-33-Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-34-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-35-Laszlo-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-36-Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-37-Kreizler-Bath House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-38-Kreizler Bath House Pool.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-39-Kreizler Bath House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-40-Janitor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-41-Laszlo-Bath House Blood.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-42-Laszlo Hand Blood.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-43-Sara-Headquarters.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-44-Calendar.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-45-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-46-Marcus-Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-47-Laszlo and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-48-Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-49-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-50-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-51-Kreizler Map.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-52-Blood Map.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-53-Lucius and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-54-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-55-Kreizler's Trance.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-56-Joseph.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-57-Books.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-58-Roosevelt-Sara-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-59-Marketplace.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-60-Isaacsons.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-61-Esther.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-62-Esther.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-63-Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-64-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-65-Esther.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-66-Marketplace.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-67-Street.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-68-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-69-Laszlo-Mrs-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-70-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-71-Mrs-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-72-Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-73-Moore-Laszlo-Mrs-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-74-Spy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-75-Mrs-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-76-Joseph.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-77-Beecham.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-78-Calendar Final Day.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-79-Sara-Headquarters Entrance.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-80-Esther and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-81-Esther Marcus Kissing.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-82-Edith and Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-83-Edith Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-84-Roosevelt Family.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-85-Sara Headquarters Street.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-86-Opera Stage.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-87-Opera House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-88-Moore-Opera House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-89-Jack.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-90-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-91-Kreizler Opera House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-92-Byrnes Opera House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-93-Opera House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-94-Moore and Kreizler-Opera House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-95-Isaacsons Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-96-Police Officers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-97-Roosevelt-Police.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-98-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-99-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-100-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-101-Pocketwatch.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-102-Lucius and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-103-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-104-Explosion.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-105-Actor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-106-Joseph.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-107-Beecham Arkansas Toothpick.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-108-Opera House Performance.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-109-Opera House Ghosts.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-110-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-111-Opera House Fire.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-112-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-113-Opera House Hell.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-114-Kreizler and Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-115-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-116-Tower.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-117-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-118-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-119-Moore and Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-120-Sara and Isaacsons.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-121-Map.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-122-Police Officers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-123-Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-124-Croton Reservoir.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-125-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-126-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-127-Tunnel.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-128-Beecham Joseph.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-129-Beecham and Joseph.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-130-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-131-Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-132-Joseph.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-133-Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-134-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-135-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-136-Beecham.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-137-Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-138-Beecham.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-139-Beecham and Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-140-Sara Lamp.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-141-Beecham holding Joseph.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-142-Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-143-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-144-Laszlo and Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-145-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-146-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-147-Sara and Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-148-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-149-Sara's Gun.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-150-Connor Dead.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-151-Joseph.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-152-John Joseph and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-153-Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-154-Beecham Dead.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-155-Laszlo and Japheth.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-156-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-157-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-158-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-159-Moore and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-160-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-161-Lightbulb.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-162-Beecham's Brain.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-163-Laszlo and Isaacson Brothers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-164-Sara Moore Roosevelt Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-165-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-166-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-167-Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-168-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-169-Police and Beecham's Corpse.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-170-Note 01.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-171-Note 02.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-172-Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-173-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-174-Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-175-Roosevelt Connor Family.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-176-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-177-Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-178-Delmonicos Ext.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-179-Kreizler and Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-180-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-181-Laszlo Sara Marcus Toas.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-182-Lucius and John Toast.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-183-Toast.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-184-Moore and Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-185-Engagement Ring.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-186-Sara and Isaacson Brothers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-187-Delmonico's.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-188-John and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-189-Sara and John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-190-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-191-John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-192-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-193-John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-194-Landscape.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-194-NYC Street.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-195-NY Buildings.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-196-Kreilzer House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-197-Kreilzer.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-198-Kreilzer and Nurse.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-199-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-200-Mr-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-201-Laszlo-Mr-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-202-Kreizler.jpg Videos The Alienist Castle in the Sky - Season Finale PROMO TNT The Alienist Catch Up on Season 1 RECAP Season Finale March 26 at 9 8c! TNT The Alienist Castle in the Sky - Season Finale SNEAK PEEK TNT The Alienist Don't Pretend I Have No Feelings For You - Season Finale CLIP TNT The Alienist Castle in the Sky - Season Finale BONUS SCENE EXCLUSIVE TNT The Alienist Castle in the Sky - Season Finale INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Trivia *When Maxie's corpse is found at the Bath House, Don Giovanni: Duo Masetto Zerlina, performed by David Timson is used to emphasise the scene. **Various scenes from Don Giovanni are featured whilst Dr. Laszlo Kreizler, John Moore and Thomas Byrnes were at the Metropolitan Opera House, including the famous Act 2, Scene 5, where Don Giovanni is surrounded by a chorus of demons, who carry him down to Hell. Notes * The episode covers from Chapter Forty-two to the last chapter of Part III of Caleb Carr's novel, with some changes and additional original scenes. References Category:Episodes (The Alienist)